


Когда разум больше, чем тело

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien POV, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Rey, Cephalopods, Colonialism, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Forget The Rise of Skywalker, Gen, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Kill it if you have to, Let The Rise of Skywalker die, Metaphysics, Mission Fic, No seriously forget it, Octopus Girl, POV Original Character, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-War, Redemption, The Force, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Worldbuilding, anti-colonialism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: На странной маленькой планете, затерянной даже по меркам далёкой-далёкой галактики, маленькая девочка повстречалась с храброй девушкой по имени Рей и её загадочным телохранителем. Рей, кстати говоря, не в восторге от детского труда.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Когда разум больше, чем тело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where The Mind Is Bigger Than The Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204978) by [Moonsheen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsheen/pseuds/Moonsheen). 



– Чио Айо! Чио Айо! – заорал бригадир. – Где ты, дурында?

Чио Айо скатилась с тюфячка, на котором она отдыхала между сменами. Пробираясь меж ткачей и посыльных, она сумела разглядеть, почему бригадир так разбушевался. В каждом красильном чане пузырящуюся жидкость должны были перемешивать механические гребни, и в каждом чане они встали. Другие дети взволнованно толклись по краям чанов. Эти маленькие смазчики, наладчики и прочие работники с помощью крохотных инструментов поддерживали гребни в рабочем состоянии. Впрочем, сейчас никто из детей не горел желанием подойти к механизмам поближе.

От спешки щупальца у Чио на подбородке начали подрагивать. «Я здесь, бригадир», – знаками показала она, понадеявшись, что бригадир – руки в боки, губы сердито поджаты – оценит её рвение. Она довольно хорошо знала людей, чтобы понять: бригадир места себе не находит. «Что ты хочешь?»

Ответ Чио уже знала, но бригадир ненавидел торопыг. Покажись ему, что кто-то умничает, и он немедленно отправит бедолагу на самые мерзкие работы в красильне.

– А ты не торопилась, – гаркнул он, ткнув в неё дубинкой. Тычок, правда, был не слишком сильный, ведь что-то ему от неё было надо. – Один из гребней застрял, а эти трусы боятся проверить, какой именно. Они говорят, ты знаешь какой-то трюк, так что вперёд. Время – деньги, а деньги – это твой обед, девчонка.

«Да, конечно, я знаю. Прямо сейчас и начну», – уверенно прожестикулировала Чио. Она чуть зашевелила ногощупальцами в надежде, что другие ребята заметят её тихое извинение. Всё же она знала, каков бригадир, когда злится.

Чио аккуратно связала щупальца на подбородке косичкой и, сев рядом с красильным чаном, начала концентрироваться.

– Ленивое ты отродье, кто тебе отдыхать разрешил, – пробурчал бригадир, но Нио, молодчина, тут же кротко объяснила ему, насколько важна эта часть процесса.

Затем Чио ушла Туда, в то местечко в голове, что было больше её собственного тела. Она увидела себя, сидящую задумчиво. Она увидела красильни, яркие и горячие. Она увидела стержни мешалок, что тянулись над красильнями, словно кости великих древних существ, живших на планете многие века назад. Она увидела крошечные детальки, из которых были сделаны мешалки, металл, из которого были сделаны детальки, камень, из которого извлекли металл – ой, Чио ушла слишком далеко. Она вынырнула оттуда и позволила своему сознанию плыть по течению к чему-то большому, к чему-то твёрдому, к осознанию, что один из зубьев третьего гребня в красном чане зацепился за камни на дне чана, так что его нужно подвинуть...

Тут она вернулась в своё маленькое тело и всё-всё рассказала, в этот раз постаравшись жестикулировать поменьше. «Это там, – указала она на нужный чан и гребень, застрявший под углом. – Там камень, и гребень застрял».

– Хм, плохо дело, – пробормотал бригадир. – Механика звать нельзя, он кишки из нас выдернет. Эй, вы, сопляки ленивые, а ну сюда! Вытащите его.  
Обжигающе горячая жидкость в чанах воняла химией. Никто не забыл, как на прошлой неделе маленькому Бийю стало так дурно от этого запаха, что он свалился в один из чанов и сильно обжёгся.

– Я заплачу механику из ваших обедов, – пригрозил бригадир.

Чио, гневно растопырив дыхательные трубки, вызвалась добровольцем. «Я пойду, я посмотрю», – прожестикулировала она. Всё равно она тренировалась держать равновесие...

Чио осторожно ступила на длинные и тонкие, не толще человеческого плеча, металлические стержни, служившие поперечинами для гребней, и, вплотную ставя одно ногощупальце к другому, потихоньку двинулась вперёд. Как только Чио чувствовала, что теряет равновесие, она уходила Туда, в то местечко в голове, что было больше её собственного тела. Воздух тут же становился более вещественным, так что у неё получалось ухватиться за него, и она больше не заваливалась. Пусть Чио и была лёгонькой, зубцы гребня всё равно тряслись под её весом. Пенящаяся краска в чанах пузырилась и булькала, горький запах наполнял дыхательные трубки, а на берегу бригадир что-то громко кричал, ободряюще, но совсем неразборчиво.  
Наконец Чио добралась до третьего гребня в красном чане. Основа гребня была ещё уже стержня. Чтобы не соскользнуть, Чио поплотнее обернула её ногощупальцами. Основа закачалась. Чио чуть не свалилась, но в местечке в голове, что было больше её собственного тела, было тихо и спокойно, так что она завалилась, но не упала, а потом подтянулась, ухватилась подбородочными щупальцами за верхнюю часть застрявшего зубца и дёрнула…

Зубец в ответ злобно застонал, но не сдвинулся с места. От злости были одни неприятности. А застрявшие штуки вечно злились. Чио, закрыв круглые блестящие глазки, снова отправилась Туда. «И зачем надо быть таким злым?» – спросила она зубец. А у камня она спросила: «И зачем так застревать? И почему именно там?» И камень, что с его стороны было весьма любезно, оказался не там, а на пять дюймов левее, и больше не собирался мешать гребню. Чио взволнованно распахнула глаза. «Спасибо, – подумала она, – большое спасибо! Вечером я поем и буду тебя вспоминать!»

Но тут она услышала, как Нио громко захлопала на другой стороне чанов: «Чио! Чио! Берегись!»

Она совсем позабыла, что, как только гребень высвободится, он сразу начнёт качаться, и ещё позабыла, что она-то сама как раз и стоит на гребне. Тут гребень действительно качнулся, входя в свой обычный ритм. Он качнулся быстро и резко, не потому, что от злости решил её сбросить, а просто потому, что такая уж у него была работа. Чио же так отвлеклась, что её щупальца слегка расслабились, и она полетела вниз, прямо в кипящую красную краску, бурлящую и плещущую навстречу её нежной плоти...  
А затем всё остановилось.

Но не потому, что случилось что-то плохое, и не потому, что Чио умерла. Вовсе нет. Просто гребень решил, что он больше не хочет качаться, а тело Чио передумало падать. По правде, тело Чио не двигалось ни вверх, ни вниз, а просто застыло на одном месте, зависнув над кипящей краской. Краска, честно говоря, тоже не кипела. Один из пузырей замер, не успев разорваться, раскрывшийся словно цветок.

Вдруг Чио, вместо того чтобы и дальше болтаться над чаном, оказалась на берегу. Кто-то её держал, но не Нио, у которой было гораздо больше рук. Двумя маленькими, но сильными руками её обнимал человек в белой одежде, женщина, судя по форме тела.

– Всё хорошо, малышка, ты в безопасности, – сказала женщина. У неё был нежный вибрирующий голос, и Чио тут же решила, что он ей очень нравится. Голос у женщины был слегка напряжён, но Чио поняла, что та просто отходила от испуга, прямо как бригадир после разговоров с надзирателем. Женщина нежно и успокаивающе сжала Чио в объятьях. Никогда ещё взрослый не держал Чио так.

– Спасибо, – сказала женщина, глядя поверх головки Чио. Поблагодарила она другого человека, стоящего ближе к красильням. В тёмно-серой одежде и с лицом, скрытым в тени капюшона, он (Чио подумала, что это мужчина, ведь у людей мужчины часто бывали крупнее женщин) стоял, вытянув руку по направлению к чанам. Пальцы на его руке были широко расставлены. Пузыри всё ещё не двигались с места.

– Отпустить? – у него был низкий монотонный голос, напомнивший Чио тот камень, в котором застрял зубец гребня.  
– Нет, – ответила женщина. – Я сперва перекинусь с ними парой словечек.

– Так и знал, что ты что-то подобное скажешь, – произнёс мужчина с едва уловимым чувством. Он сжал ладонь в кулак, и гребни затряслись и завизжали. – Хм, ну что ж. Вперёд.

– Всё хорошо, мы с тобой, – зашептала женщина рядом с дыхательными трубками Чио. – Меня зовут Рей. Я очень рада с тобой познакомиться.

Затем Рей выпрямилась со сверкающими от гнева глазами. К ним вокруг чанов шёл бригадир, зло постукивая о ладонь дубинкой.

– Эй! – заорал бригадир. Лицо его раскраснелось от напряжения. Ему было страшно. А когда ему было страшно, он начинал так злиться, что словами его уже было не успокоить. – Эй! Что это такое?! Что это, по-твоему, ты делаешь?!

С высоко поднятой головой Рей направилась ему навстречу.

– Что я делаю?! – рявкнула она, не выказывая ни капли страха. – Это я у тебя должна спросить!

Чио поняла, что бригадир повстречал достойного соперника.

***

Чио решила, что ей очень нравится Рей, хотя та много кричала, размахивала руками и так запугала бригадира, что он даже позвонил хозяину красилен: пускай, мол, тот сам с ней разбирается. Бригадир хотел, чтобы Чио осталась помогать ребятам на смене, но Рей сказала, что она этого не допустит, что Чио пойдёт с ними и больше никогда не подойдёт близко к чанам. Так что вся компания, в том числе и Чио, взгромоздилась на дрифтер, и они поехали вверх по холму в главную контору, где их ждал хозяин. Рей посадила Чио к себе на колени и проверила, что все её лицевые щупальца в полном порядке.

– Как тебя зовут, малышка? – ласково спросила Рей приятным голосом. 

Чио просвистела своё имя и вдобавок показала его жестом: «Чио Айо. Можно просто Чио».

– Чио, – с улыбкой повторила Рей. В отличие от большинства людей, она даже верно уловила напевную часть. – Это было очень опасно, Чио, но показала себя настоящим храбрецом. Ты раньше так делала?

«Да, много раз, – показала знаком Чио. – Обычно у меня получается намного лучше, но красный чан гораздо больше и сильнее остальных. Мне очень жаль, что в этот раз я так напортачила».

Почему-то Рей обняла её в ответ.

– Не извиняйся, – сказала она. – Тебе нравится этим заниматься?

«То, что я делаю, очень важно», – знаками показала Чио.

– Да, но тебе это нравится?

В этот раз Чио немного подумала перед ответом. «Если я не буду этого делать, я не поем».

– Я куплю тебе чего-нибудь вкусненького, – сказала Рей и успокаивающе сжала её в своих объятьях. – Тебе больше никогда не придётся этого делать. Никогда, даю тебе слово.

– У нас гости, – тихо заметил мужчина. Всё это время он, не представившись и не снимая капюшон, молча сидел рядом, никак не участвуя в разговоре. Ноги у него были такие длинные, что, пожалуй, свисали бы с края дрифтера, если бы он не подтянул к груди коленки, и даже так он всё равно занимал большую часть места. Кивком он указал в сторону главной конторы, устроенной в здании старого храма, и на вышедшего из дверей конторы хозяина. Его щёгольские повседневные одежды были сшиты из яркой ткани, гордости Илитима, здесь сотканной и окрашенной.

– Это у них гости, – пробормотала Рей. Она аккуратно ссадила Чио с коленей и спрыгнула на землю, ловко приземлившись на ноги.

– А, чужеземцы! Чем могу быть полезен? – поприветствовал их хозяин, сверкая зубами. Именно эта широкая улыбка красовалась на голограммах по всему Илитиму, да и за его пределами тоже. – Слышал, вы наделали внизу много шуму, так сказать, взбаламутили наши тихие воды.

– К счастью, обошлись без этого, – ответила Рей. – Почему у вас там работают дети? Эта девочка могла пострадать, и даже погибнуть.

– Да что вы! – сказал хозяин. – Это ведь... – Он внимательней пригляделся к сидящим на дрифтере. – Чио Айо! Да, Чио Айо. Она, знаете ли, местная уроженка и одна из наших лучших работниц. Красильни невероятно важны для илитимцев, это часть их культуры. Что уж там, говорят, во времена Старой Республики они отправляли своих детишек на работу ещё до того, как у тех ножки вырастут!

– И вы тоже здесь родились? – спросила Рей, хотя, судя по сжатым в линию губам, ответ ей был уже известен.

– О, нет, – ответил хозяин, – я из гильдий. Рождён и вскормлен среди звёзд! Но я глубоко уважаю их культуру. Всё, что мы тут делаем, на сто процентов аутентично. И, хотел бы добавить, полностью законно.

– Ясно, – сказала Рей. – Раз у вас тут всё полностью законно, значит, все здесь получают зарплату, верно?

У хозяина улыбка застыла на губах.

– Ах, – ответил он. Уголок его рта начал подёргиваться. – Может, вы зайдёте и чайку выпьете?

***

Словом, они зашли выпить чайку. Рей достала из заплечного мешка аппетитную бобовую булочку и спросила Чио, ест ли она такие. Чио ответила утвердительно и взяла её, сдерживая жадность. Она так давно не ела бобовых булочек, а эта выглядела особенно вкусной и жирной. Она с удовольствием ела её, примостившись между Рей и странным мужчиной, а хозяин всё говорил, и говорил, и говорил... Он говорил о знаменитых красильнях, об илитимских тканях, об илитимцах, их традициях, о том, как их уважают по всей галактике, и сколько прибыли они приносят. Он то и дело норовил свернуть в сторону прибыли. Хозяин принёс чай в прекрасной местной посуде, и чашки стояли в окружении кредитных чипов, весьма удачно приспособленных для украшения стола.

Рей не обратила на чипы внимания и не притронулась к чаю.

– Значит, ткани – это семейная традиция илитимцев?

– Так и есть, – подтвердил хозяин, постаравшись указать кивком на чип, намекнуть, что его можно взять. – На самом деле, каждый образец ткани соответствует одному из соцветий, одному из кланов, видите ли. Так их называют местные.

– Но, кажется, большинство детей, работающих на ваших красильнях – сироты...

– Что весьма прискорбно, – закончил владелец. Полная сожаления улыбка не достигла его глаз. – На подобных планетах их полным-полно. Такова война, верно?  
– Первый Орден никогда не вёл дел в этой системе, – громовым голосом перебил его мужчина.  
Хозяин слегка побледнел.

– Ну, ещё раньше была Империя, и, эээ, торговые споры то тут, то там, так что илитимские кланы понесли серьёзные потери, знаете? Гильдии пришли сюда, чтобы помочь. Впрочем, мы всё ещё встаём с колен. А тем временем таким малюткам, как Чио, нужен дом, знаете? Правда, Чио?

Он послал ей многозначительный взгляд. Чио тоже взглянула на него и неопределённо покачала щупальцами на подбородке. После этого он, к счастью, снова перестал обращать на неё внимание. Рей тихонько прикоснулась к её рукощупальцам, а затем потянулась дальше, пока не дотронулась до кредитного чипа рядом с чашкой. Хозяин с облегчением откинулся назад.  
– Можете оставить себе, – сказала Рей. – Дети меня интересуют больше.

– О, хотите её купить? То есть, её контракт! Что ж, она стоит недёшево. Как я упоминал, она одна из наших лучших маленьких механиков. Настоящая гордость своего народа.  
– Думаю, вы меня не поняли, – сказала Рей. – Я имела в виду всех детей. Я собираюсь забрать их отсюда. Деньги для меня не проблема.  
Она положила чип и щелчком отправила его скользить через стол. Хозяин поймал его. 

– Ясно, – сказал он, убирая чип в карман. – Что ж. Это значительная сделка. Позвольте мне сходить за бухгалтером. Ждите меня прямо здесь.

Роясь в складках одежд в поисках комлинка, он вышел из комнаты.

Сидящий рядом мужчина вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана.

– Злится, – сообщил он.

– Хочешь сказать, он сейчас сделает что-то глупое, – сказала Рей.

– Очень глупое.

– Чио, – очень серьёзно сказала Рей. – Думаю, будет лучше всего, если ты сейчас закроешь глаза.

Чио закрыла глаза, но ей было так любопытно, что же прямо сейчас должно произойти, что она отправилась Туда, в то местечко в голове, что было больше её собственного тела. В этом местечке комната отошла на задний план, так что стали видны когда-то росшие на склоне горы деревья в цвету и укрытые в земле камни. В этом месте Рей была яркой звездой, мужчина рядом – её тенью, связанный с ней так, что Чио не была вполне уверена, кто из них кто. Затем появились другие четыре огонька. В одном болезненно мутном облачке она узнала хозяина. Другие три скорее напоминали слабые противные помехи, не более чем пятнышки грязи на красочной палитре бытия.

Рей прыгала как мячик между ними, её тень кружила вокруг. Чио услышала крики и прекрасное гудение. В местечке в голове, что было больше её собственного тела, она увидела прекрасный столп света.

Затем чудесное свечение, Рей, приблизилось к ней, заслонив всё остальное.

– Ладно, Чио, – сказала Рей. – Я знаю, ты меня не послушала. Всё же теперь ты можешь открыть глаза.

Чио открыла их и застенчиво показала жестом: «Прости, мне было любопытно».

Рей вздохнула и выключила прекрасный столп света, который каким-то образом перенёсся Оттуда в обычный мир.

– Я бы тоже не удержалась.

Стол был опрокинут набок. Среди обломков и осколков чашек на полу лежали, постанывая, двое крупных людей и гривастый хрофф. Пусть они и остались живы, их это особо не радовало. Мужчина в сером капюшоне держал в захвате шею хозяина так крепко, что тот мог только хрипеть.

– Я могу, – предложил мужчина в сером, слегка сжав хозяину шею. Его лицо начало фиолетоветь. Чио даже не подозревала, что люди так умеют. – Им будет только лучше.  
Рей покачала головой:

– Нет, Бен. Мы не можем так поступить.

Тень – Бен, очевидно, – отпустил хозяина.

– Будь ей благодарен, – просто сказал он.

Хозяин хрипло и жадно вздохнул. Чио вспомнила, что у людей нет дыхательных трубок, и они не умеют дышать через кожу.

Переплетя пальцы, хозяин переступил через стонущих, лежащих ничком охранников.

– Как я уже говорил, – сказал он задыхающимся голосом, – я готов рассмотреть заём!

***

Когда Нио увидела корабль, у неё так задрожали щупальца, что её едва можно было понять.

«Чио?! – знаками и свистом спросила она. – Чио, неужели мы правда отправимся в космос?»

«Не знаю! – ответила Чио и подёргала Рей за руку своим рукощупальцем. – Рей, мы отправимся в космос?»

– Ну, большей частью это будет суборбитальный полёт, но если хочешь, то, когда мы соберёмся слетать на лунную базу, я могу взять тебя с собой, – сказала Рей, присев рядом на корточки. Остальные ребята в это время всходили на борт. Бен, её тень, руководил посадкой и особо предупреждал каждого о щели в пандусе. Нио вразвалочку поднялась за ним на борт, так что Чио не успела рассказать ей, что она разузнала. Но всё было в порядке, ведь Рей дотронулась до головки Чио и сказала:

– Мы полетим только туда, куда ты захочешь.

«А сейчас мы куда летим?» – спросила Чио. 

– У меня есть пара мест на примете, – сказала Рей, – но сперва, Чио, можешь мне ответить на один вопрос? Пусть ты и закрыла глаза, ты всё равно смогла увидеть, как мы сражаемся. Можешь рассказать, как ты это сделала?

Чио немного подумала, как бы ей передать эту мысль движениями щупалец. «У меня в голове есть место, которое больше, чем я, – показала она в конце концов. – Это место Там. Я иду Туда, когда мне нужно рассмотреть не себя».

– Туда, – сказала Рей, задумчиво кивая. – Слово подходящее. Я тоже так умею. Вот только я называю это Силой.

«Но почему Сила? – спросила Чио. – Ведь так говорят, когда что-нибудь толкают, нет? Она не толкает. Не всегда... Она не жестокая».

– Но и не нежная.

«Нет, она просто есть!»

Рей улыбнулась и обняла её.

– Это замечательная мысль, – сказала она. – Послушай, у меня есть друг, Финн. Он хочет попробовать построить здесь школу. Ты когда-нибудь ходила в школу?

Чио печально покачала головой. Хозяин обещал, что они смогут ходить в школу, если будут работать достаточно усердно, но пока что никому из ребят этого не удалось.  
– Тебе не обязательно начинать, а если начнёшь, то не обязательно оставаться до конца, – сказала Рей. – Но если ты начнёшь и захочешь остаться, то ты узнаешь гораздо больше о Туда и о себе. Ну как, интересно?

Чио задумчиво свернула щупальца. Она подумала, что знает о себе всё, что нужно, но мысль, что есть вещи о Туда, о которых она не и думала, была для неё внове. Она решила сперва прояснить важные детали. «Там будут бобовые булочки?»

– Столько, сколько захочешь, – рассмеялась Рей. – Пойдём, кроха, а то опоздаем на экскурсию. Я покажу тебе кабину. Как тебе?

Дыхательные трубки Чио задрожали от радости, и она пошла вслед за Рей по пандусу. Чио даже не забыла перепрыгнуть через щель, ведь она умела слушать.

***

Остальные ребята решили поиграть в кают-компании, где им особенно понравился старый голостол. Воркуя, они разглядывали движущиеся голограммы. Малыш Бийю спал в стороне на койке. Его ожоги только начали заживать, но Рей пообещала, что на главной базе будет хороший медцентр с рабочими бакта-камерами. Там его заштопают, и он будет как новенький.  
Хоть Нио и предлагала поиграть, Чио решила остаться в кабине. С помощью Того места она прокралась обратно, тихо-тихо, чтобы никого не побеспокоить.

Два человека готовили корабль к полёту. Бен, развалившись и задрав ноги на консоль, сидел в одном из кресел. Он снял капюшон, и Чио с удивлением увидела, что у него взаправду было лицо, человеческое, чёрные глаза и чёрные волосы. Такое лицо подходило его голосу, мрачному и монотонному, но в то же время обнадёживающему своим спокойствием, похожему на камни, которые лежали в основании красильных чанов. Он кивнул Рей, скользнувшей на соседнее кресло, и снял ноги с консоли.

– Всё готово? – тихо спросил он.

– Посчитаны и размещены, – ответила Рей, начав щёлкать переключателями. Корабль ужасно застонал и изрыгнул столп дыма. Рей вытаращила глаза и попыталась встать, но Бен потянулся и усадил её обратно.

– Мох попал в двигатели, – сказал он. – Если такой звук, значит, фильтры засорились.

– Откуда ты... – видимо, его взгляда хватило для ответа, потому что она улыбнулась слегка печально и сменила тему. – Нужно отправиться по крайней мере до того, как они свяжутся с местными властями.

– Если они ещё станут, – сказал Бен. Слабый намёк на улыбку на мгновение появился у него на губах и тут же исчез, сменившись каменным выражением. – Подобные люди знают, когда игра больше не стоит свеч. Мы на день-два затормозили работу.

Рей подалась вперёд:

– Но...

– Это того стоило. Ты права, конечно, – сказал Бен, – но они найдут новых рабочих. Он сам сказал, в подобных мирах после войн гильдии могут найти достаточно сирот. Окончательно их не остановишь.

– Да, кажется, так и есть, – вздохнула Рей и, потянувшись, спихнула с консоли кого-то жирного и пернатого. – Как бы то ни было, я послала Новой Республике весточку, когда мы приземлились. Мне ответили, что Республика пошлёт представителя, который разберётся, действительно ли работа тут идёт в соответствии с нормами, как они утверждают.

– Кого они пошлют?

– А ты как думаешь?

Беззвучно что-то передалось меж ними, в том пространстве, что было больше их обоих, там, где они сплелись нераздельно, как свет и его тень.  
Бен хмыкнул и взглянул на неё:

– А может сработать.

Наконец двигатели удалось запустить, корабль, убрав шасси и заревев как умирающий нактунг, накренился, а затем зелень джунглей оказалась далеко внизу, и вскоре они уже мчались над лесным пологом.

– Чио, – сказала Рей.

Чио подпрыгнула на месте. Она пряталась Там, а Рей ни разу не посмотрела в её сторону, ни единого разочка.

– Прости за вторжение в твоё укрытие, но я знаю, что ты тут. Ты не знаешь, может, у тебя или у кого-то из ребят есть семьи, которые по вам скучают?  
Клан Бийю оставил его после войны с гильдией. Мама Нио работала в столице. Своих родителей Чио не помнила, и была, насколько она знала, дитятей прилива: так называли тех, у кого не было никакой семьи.

– Всё в порядке, – сказала Рей. – Мы найдём тебе семью, такую, какую ты захочешь. Здорово звучит?

Покуда там будут бобовые булочки, для Чио это была лучшая идея из всех.

***

Таррс Бойеми почувствовал большое облегчение, когда красивый обтекаемой формы корабль приземлился на его частной пристани. Не то чтобы он хотел вовлекать в это дельце республиканские власти, но странная парочка исчезла так быстро и бесследно, что в ход надо было пускать тяжёлую артиллерию, если он, конечно, хотел когда-нибудь получить назад свою собственность.

На встречу с делегацией он облачился в самое роскошное одеяние. Много времени утекло с тех пор, как у Новой Республики хватало сил, чтобы отвечать на запросы самых отдалённых систем в их пространстве. Впрочем, после окончания второй войны сил у Республики немного прибавилось.

Ну и замечательно. Таррс был готов подмазать, где следует, и благодаря тканям сделать это с шиком.

– Друзья, – возопил он, когда трап опустился. – Меня зовут Таррс Бойеми. Какое облегчение, что вы уже здесь. Можете располагать мной всецело. Ради безопасности несчастных крошек, я уповаю, что эта проблема разрешится быстро и справедливо.

Представительница стремительно спустилась по трапу, и Таррс застыл под её долгим стальным взглядом.

Она была гораздо ниже, чем он ожидал.

– Да, было бы неплохо, – ответила она, помахивая довольно опасным на вид мультитулом. – Вы нарушили столько новых трудовых норм, что не обойдётесь простой головомойкой. Вы видели результаты химических проб? Надеюсь, вы подготовили объяснительную для Комитета по культуре, а если нет? Вам конец.

Улыбка Таррса Бойеми сошла, прямо как плохо зафиксированная краска.

– Прошу прощения, – сказал он. – Я не расслышал, как Вас зовут?

– Роуз Тико, – ответила представительница, подняв мультитул и сжимая его с той дикой энергией, что свойственна любому инженеру, готовому приступить к новому проекту. – Пора поговорить.


End file.
